Praying for Forgiveness
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: It has been several years since Ron was sent to Azkaban and Hermione has stopped waiting. Can time change people or will Hermione realize what has happened? Please read Possessions & Obsessions first. HrR HG HrOC
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't talked to you for a while... seven years in fact. Sometimes I look back at the seven years and wonder if I should have waited, if I should have never taken that certian road. But I shouldn't be thinking like that. I have a daughter to think about... and a man who has been really good to me. I know that Ginny doesn't approve. I've seen the way she looks at me when we come over now. I feel guilty sometimes, especially when Harry comes into the picture. I feel as if I've betrayed him. NO! I know I shouldn't be feeling this way but if I kept this inside I feel as if I would run. I dream about him sometimes. It's hard to believe that just a few hours of paradise something could be taken away. It all happened in one day. Oh look at me. I'm crying... I should stop before Reign comes in and sees me. She acts like me sometimes. Always curious, which is why I have to hide this diary from her. I don't want her to... to what? Find out about him? Find out that he's in Azkaban? All I've ever taught her was that Azkaban was a place where bad people went. I should stop this. Maybe I should have..._

Hermione slammed the book closed and threw it across the room, her breathing labored. It hurt to think about him. She was about to lie down when she heard the door open.

"Mummy?" She turned to see a beautiful raven haired girl standing in the frame.

"Yes honey."

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned, entering the room.

"Oh, yes. Mummy just slipped. What's wrong?" The girl was about to reply when the answer came to her in the shape of a handsome man.

"Hermione babe. I've been calling you forever! We have to go! You know how Ginny want's us to be there." Hermione nodded, gathered her purse and left the room.

* * *

"There you are! Where have you been?"

"Hermione was spaced out. Took a while to get her attention." Ginny waved her hands impatiently.

"Come on. They're about to present him." They all took their seats at the Weasley table. Mad Eye Moody took his place on the platform and began to speak, then annouce someone.

"Now it is my pleasure to introduce an Auror that has worked very hard to earn this, even before he became one. I present this Auror with the Merlin First Class Award. Harry Potter!" The ball room eruppted with cheers as the raven haired man accepted his award and began to speak.

"Thank you for this award. But there are others that fought with me to keep the wizarding world safe so I believe that they deserve this also. Thank you." He left the platform and took a spot next to his very pregnant wife. Hermione congradulated him and began to speak toothers at the table until she was tapped on the shoulder. She looked up.

"If it's ok with Matt, could I have this dance?" Harry asked. She rolled her eyes looked over to the man next to her and then smiled and took hishand.

"He won'tnotice."Shewhispered. They started to dance and talk whenHarry suddenlystopped, staring at something pastHermione.

"Harry what'swrong?" She asked concerned. He juststared, going slightly pale. She looked at him then turned around and froze.

_It's him_...


	2. I Missed You

"Harry... is that?" she whispered staring. Inside she was screaming. _No! No! No! This can't happen!_ She was staring a Ronald Weasley, a man who had just started to fade away as just a good memory. He wasn't smiling. He was standing next to some men and being silent, only talking when someone talked to him. He was just looking around when his artic blue eyes met her chocolate ones. She stared for a minute then rounded on Harry.

"_How could you not tell me he wasn't here_?" she hissed.

"I didn't know he would be here today." Her eyes widened.

"_You knew he would be released."_ she continued to hiss.

"I meant to tell you but... Ron!" Hermione whirled around and found herself face to face, or rather face to chest, with Ron. She looked up at him and froze.

* * *

"Stop it Harry." 

"_I'm sorry_."

"It's not funny," she whined.

"You're right, it's not funny, it's hilarious! Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder. Hermione continued to look out the window.

"I couldn't help it!" Harry snorted and went over to Hermione and looked out the window also. Ron was down in the yard, not talking, just listening to his twin brothers talk to him, no doubt about their inventions. Near him were two Aurors, watching him carefully. She remainedsilent for a while then continued more quietly.

"He's changed." Harry nodded.

"Jail changes people."

"I never thought I'd see him again." Harry frowned.

"I should have warned you." Hermione closed her eyes, not able to watch him anymore.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." Harry watched her for a while then asked her a question that had been on his mind for one and a half years.

"Do you still love him?" Hermione turned towards him, indignant.

"I'm getting married Harry!" He held up his hands.

"Sorry! Just asking. Ginny wanted to know." Hermione frowned.

"She's still mad at me isn't she?" Harry sighed.

"She's not mad, Hermione. She just... she just really wanted a sister I guess."

"She has a sister. Four sisters, and another one coming once Fred and Angelina get married this month."

"I mean a real sister. You know how close you two are." Hermione looked down at her hands.

"Was I supposed to be alone?" Harry sighed and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione... I'm happy for you... and no, you wern't supposed to grow old by yourself. Everyone needs someone. Come on. Let's go down."

* * *

"This seat taken?" Hermione looked up and shook her head then continued to watch Reign play with Fred and George. 

"How've you been, 'Mione?" She didn't look at him.

"I've been good." Silence.

"Ginny told me about Matt." She closed her eyes. _Ginny_.

"What about Matt?"

"Well, you're the one with the rock on your finger, I figured you could tell me."

_Seven years and he's still a smartass._

"We meet, we dated and now we're getting married. What else is there to explain?" He stared at her for a while then turned towards the yard.

"I missed you."

"_Ron..._"

"What?"

"Don't. Just don't."

"Don't what? Say that I missed you?" She turned away from him.

"It's been seven years Ron."

"Excatly. Seven years." She turned to him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You're impossible." There was more silence.

"Mummy!" Hermione turned to see George mounting her daughter on a broom.

"George Weasley. If you want to have kids I suggest you put my daughter down NOW!" He let go of her immediatly. Reign ran up to Hermione and grabbed her. Ron stared at her.

"You have a daughter!"

"She's not Matt's." _Oh that came out wrong._ Ron's face clouded over and Hermione could see a flame rising beneath the icy storm of blue.

"WHAT!"

"She's not mine either. I adopted her." Ron stopped glaring at her and looked down at the girl.

"She looks like Harry." Hermione laughed.

"I get that alot. Got Harry in some trouble when the public got wind of her. Papers said Harry and I were having an affair and said that the wedding wasn't going to happen. Took us forever to prove that Reign wasn't Harry's." Reign looked up at Ron.

"Who are you?" Ron was about to say something when Hermione cut him off.

"Reign honey. Why don't you run inside and go get Mrs. Weasley?" The girl nodded, gave Ron one more glance and ran inside. Ron stared at Hermione.

"You don't want her to know who I am?"

"She knows you by name Ron. She also knows that Azkaban is a place where people go when they've done something really bad. The papers weren't kind about you Ron." Ron glared at her.

"So you're just going to make it as if I was never in your life with your daughter." She rounded on him.

"My life! My life Ron! I don't want her to know about that! I don't want her to know the pain I've gone through. You were in my life, not hers!" Ron looked at her with disbelief.

"What am I, a memory! Just a memory?" She looked away.

"Yes. That's all you can be Ron. I'm getting married, and I don't need any distractions." She began to walk towards the back door of the Burrow, when Ron gave her arm an ungraceful tug.

"Is that all I am to you? A bloody distraction!" She tugged her arm away and walked away.

* * *

"If you're going to glare at me like that I'll just get Reign and leave." 

"Did you really say that to him?"

"Dammit Ginny! What do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

"I thought you were happy for me?"

"I am..." Hermione rolled her eyes and got up.

"It's getting late. I need to get Reign to bed." Ginny watched her go and Harry enter.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Ugh! Don't ask." Harry smiled and sat down next to her. He leaned in and began to talk softly to her bulging belly. She couldn't help but smile. Harry had taken to the father thing well.

"You'll be a wonderful dad." Harry was silent for a while. Ginny looked at him and could instantly read his expression.

"Harry look at me. Your child will grow up like a regular child. Ok not a regular child, but we are _not_ going anywhere. Voldemort is gone and the deatheaters aren't about to do anything stupid while Ron's around." Harry nodded and looked at her.

"You look beautiful." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that. I look like a hippogriff."

"No really. If it weren't for hormones and the fact that your mother likes to check you twenty-four seven I'd have to drag you back to our apartment and have a crack at you."

"Harry!"

"No really. I'm serious." Ginny rolled her eyes again and slowly got up and shuffled her way out of the room.

* * *

Hermione tucked Reign in and kissed her goodnight.

"Mummy."

"Yes."

"What did Ron do?" Hermione stared at her, startled.

"What?"

"To go to Azkaban." Hermione glanced around.

"Another time."

"Ginny said he didn't do anything." Hermione sighed.

"He didn't. Now that's enough questions, go to bed."

A/N: Hope you like it. R/R!


	3. How it Is and How it Should Be

_Dear Diary,_

_Reign is getting more and more like me everyday and it is scaring me. She asks so many questions about Ron. Sometimes I feel guilty. I tell her things that I want her to know, but not what she should know. I don't tell her that he's dangerous... why? Maybe it's because everytime I enter the Burrow she goes straight to him. She treats him differently than she treats Matt. I try to get her to hang out with him but she wants Ron. I catch myself smiling sometimes when I see the two together. But no! I don't want to be hurt again... I've heard that Ron might be sent back and I don't think I could handle that again. That's why I keep away... Merlin I hate myself... But Matt's a good man! He'll take care of me and Reign. He loves me... that's what matters... right?_

_Love,_

_A confused Hermione_

She closed the book and placed it back in her drawer. She took a deep breath and got up, heading for the door and disapparated to St. Mungos.

* * *

"Healer Granger, you've got a visitor."

"Well tell whoever it is that I'm busy."

"He says that he has an appointment." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Send him in." She continued to scribble down notes in her log as she heard the door open and close. "Harry, the next time you tell Kelsy you have an appointment I'll make sure that you really have an appointment." Harry smiled.

"I really do need to see you. I have a mission and Moody won't let me go until my wound is checked." Hermione finished writing and looked up. Harry stood there sporting a green shirt that really accented his eyes.

"Fine. Come on." She led him into an examination room. "Take off the shirt."

"I don't think Ginny would approve of this."

"Just take it of Harry." He grinned and slipped it off. Hermione opened a cabanet and took out a bluish orange vial. She turned to Harry and unwrapped the bandage. As she did this she smiled. Harry gave her a look.

"What are you smiling about?" She looked up at him as she applied the liquid on his chest.

"I could think of a thousand other woman who would kill me to be doing this. _Oh Harry, can I rub your chest. I would love to apply vile smelling liquid on you anytime._" She squealed. Harry shoved her away.

"I've had enough fan mail with out you giving me disgusting images." Hermione burst out lauging as she handed him a bandage. She watched him place it on gingerly then slip back on the shirt.

"Ginny has got to be the most hated wife in England if not all of Europe." Harry rolled his eyes and the two left the room. As they walked down the hall Harry spoke.

"Hermione."

"Hmmm..."

"Have you spoken to Ron?" Hermione stopped.

"Harry." Harry looked at her pointedly.

"I'm just saying. You have to! If you're getting married you have to talk to him eventually. Old feelings die hard. Especially when it comes to Ron." Hermione leaned against the wall and sighed, closing her eyes.

"I want to Harry... I just..." Harry leaned against the opposite wall and looked at her.

"You just what?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Matt and I are getting married Harry, no matter what you, Ron or Ginny say." Harry's eyes widened.

"Hermione I just-" She started to walk away.

"I know Harry! You just wanted to be a good friend," she sighed, "Harry, I know that, no matter how happy you may seem for me, you've got the same idea as Ginny." Harry sighed. She walked over to him and took his hands.

"Harry, I love Matt. Ron's just going to have to get used to that." Harry looked at her.

"Do you really mean that?" Hermione looked away.

"I have to..."

* * *

Hermione was pacing her room. Why was she so edgy? Matt was coming by in about half an hour to take her on a date and she was acting fazed out. The conversation she had with Harry had stuck. She was about to go get a glass of water to help her calm down when Ron entered the bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione swearing? Do you know how long it's been since I've heard you swear?" Hermione blanched. Of course she remembered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you."

"What do you want?"

"Why are you marrying this guy?" She whirled around.

"Don't."

"Tell me."

"_Ron._"

"Is it because he's rich?" She stared at him. "Oh come on. I don't make accusations. I like to know who I'm dealing with. Matthew Hamtom. Son of the Head of Sports and Games. Is to inherit over two million galleons." She looked at him with disbelief.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of something like that!"

"He buys you expensive gifts, takes you places."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Dammit Hermione! He's trying to buy your love!"

"No he's not. He loves me!"

"Do you love him?" Hermione was taken back.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Let me refrase that. Are you in love with him?" Hermione looked away.

"Ron just go..."

"Answer the question." He asked persistently. She rounded on him, her eyes filled with unwanted tears and blazing.

"Why does it matter! I'm getting married to him! Just stop it Ron! It's over between us! What ever happened is over!" He shook his head.

"Then why don't you want me around? You can't stand it can you?" she looked away, making her way to the door. He grabbed her hand.

"Look at me! You feel guilty so you stay away!" She glared at him.

"I don't love you!" Without a second thought,Ron kissed her soundly on the mouth.Hermione faltered for a moment and it took her a moment to register the fact thatRon was kissing her. Tears flooded as passion seemed to erupt instantly in her as he brought his hands up to the back of her head and kissed her feverishly. He hadn't expected this type of reaction from her, in fact, he would have never guessed it, but as soon as he had laid his lips on top of hers, all rational though flew from his mind and all he cared about was kissing her as forcefully and with as much passion he could. They moved their mouths together quickly, their tongues brushing against one another's in a heated struggle to taste as much of the other as possible. Ron noted that she tasted sweet and slightly salty from her tears and thathad eruppted the moment hekissed her andonly spurred him on to kiss her even harder. All he wanted was to stop her hurt, to kiss away every tear she had ever shed for him. Hermione's hands were tangled up in Ron's already messy hair and she moaned slightly as he kissed her deeply. Lord, how she'd missed his lips and the way his kisses seemed to invoke her deepest feelings of passion and desire she had. When she was with Ron, she felt alive and whole, something she hadn't felt for so long. Too long...

She allowed him to push her back down onto her bed so that he lay on top of her, still continuing to kiss her. She sucked gently on his lower lip and he responded with a low, guttural sound from the back of his throat. Quickly, she undid the clasp on hisrobes and pushed them off his shoulders. Ron broke away for a moment, discarding the robes in an instant, then attacking her once again with his mouth. Ron couldn't believe that this was happening. Her scent, her taste, her feel, everything was like a drug to him that he couldn't get enough of. He ran his hands down her body, gratefully taking in the way it curved and dipped wonderfully. Ron felt her shudder under his touch and her reaction emboldened him. Bringing his lips away from hers, he dipped his head down to her neck and nipped gently at her tender skin. Hermione gasped at the action but shivered again as he sucked and kissed her gently. She ran her hands down his back as he continued his ministrations and let herself fall deeper and deeper into this dreamland she was in. His hands began to move up her shirt when it hit her what she was doing. Her eyes flew open as she shoved him off.

"'Mione," he breathed trying to touch her hand. But she shrunk away from him, shaking her head violently. She felt horrible, as if she had just commited a crime.

"No..."

"'Mione please!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"'Mione!"

"Get out Ron. Just get out." She refused to look at him as he gathered his robes. He stopped at the door.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"'Mione, are you ok?" Hermione focused back into the worried eyes of her fiance. She smiled.

"I'm fine Matt. Just distracted. I've had a long day." He nodded.

"Anything interesting happen at the hospital?" She shook her head, looking around as the waiter came around with the check. When Matt had come in theevening Hermione had been a wreck. Luckily she had been able to cover it all up with a few charms, but the memory still was fresh. The way Ron's body had felt against hers. The way she had felt. She looked up at Matt. Had he ever made her feel that way...

A/N: Hope you like it.

Em Quagmire- Thanks for reading. Hope I gave you a little something to chew on. :-)

connieewing- Oi! This aint a Ron/Hermione Fic for nothing! something juicy has to happen. like just now!

ronandmion4ever- Reign will be more prominent in the next chappie... maybe i'll have her and Ron talk... maybe...


	4. Tell Me

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Hermione moved around Ginny.

"Ginny sit down, you're going to wear yourself out!" Ginny sat and watched as Hermione finish the eggs she had started.

"I just needed someone to talk to."

"Well now you have two," Harry said as he walked in and gave his wife a peck on the lips.

"Hey Harry." He nodded and got himself a cup of coffee.

"Harry told me about his visit yesterday." Ginny said. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Did he?" She nodded.

"Yeah. He told me you led him into the remotest examining room and shoved him onto the bed and gave him the time of his life." Harry spit out the coffee and gaped while the girls giggled.

"Well, it was more like a good luck." Harry stared at them.

"Women." He rolled his eyes and dug into the spread Hermoine had laid before them. Ginny looked up.

"Well... what did you want to talk about?" Hermione looked nervous. She glanced at Harry.

"Well.. actually I wanted to talk to just Ginny."

"It's about what happened at your flat." She gaped at him.

"You know!" Harry shrugged.

"I'm Ron's best friend and your best friend. It's my job to know... Ron came over last night. He was able to sneek past his guards. He told me what happened." Ginny was curious.

"What happened?" She whined. Hermione looked at her.

"I... Ron and I snogged in my bedroom..."

* * *

"Harry..."

"Hmmm..."

"Are you awake?"

"Hmmm..."

"Harry..."

"What?"

"My water broke."

* * *

"Harry you need to calm down." Harry had been pacing ever since the Weasleys had arrived at St. Mungos. Ron of course was a little late seeing as they had to cast a few charms to make sure he didn't get away without them knowing where he went. He arrived with at least five Aurors. Hermione was in the delivery room with Ginny. Fleur got up and began to talk to Harry, calming him down greatly. No surprise there. Reign sat quietly in the corner when she spotted Ron sitting alone. She got up and walked over to him and sat next to him. He turned and looked at her, smiling.

"Hi." She looked up at him.

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"I'm ok."

"How's your mother?" She looked at the door in which Ginny was still in.

"She seems distracted."

"Really?" The small girl nodded.

"I ask her why but she just shrugsit off."

"Hmmm..."

"When I mention you she gets all weird." Ron turned to her.

"Do you know why?"

"She says she doesn't want me to talk to you anymore." Ron stayed silent.

"Does she tell you anything about her past."

"Only what I need to know." Ron rolled his eyes. _She's trying to brainwash this child._

"Hermione never used to act this way. She used to break the rules sometimes." Reign's eyes grew large.

"Really." Ron nodded.

"She was such a little know it all. Still is..." He smiled at the thought. Reign watched him for a minute then asked him a question since she had seen him leave their apartment.

"Do you love Mummy?" Ron turned the raven head surprised. He regarded her carefully then nodded.

"Yes... but she's getting married and you're going to get a father. You must be happy about that." She shook her head.

"I don't want Matt as a daddy. I like you better." Ron was about to correct the girl when Hermione exited the room and told Harry he could go in. Harry looked ready to pass out when he found out that both Ginny and the baby were fine. Hermione then proceeded to look around and found Reign. She paused when she saw Ron. She then squared her shoulders and marched over.

"Reign, could you go to my office and wait there." The girl looked ready to revolt.

"But-"

"No buts. Go!" Reign got up, muttering under her breath. Hermione then rounded on Ron.

"Stay away from her." Ron stood up.

"Why?"

"Because. She's about to get a father and I don't need you around to confuse her."

"Well that's to bad. She already hates Matt." Hermione glared at him.

"Stay away from her and me Ron. Stay out of her life, and please stay out of mine. I don't need you to ruin things."

"How could I ruin things. I thought you loved him." Her eyes widened.

"I do."

"Then how could I ruin things?" She glowered at him.

"Stay away Ron."

A/N: Not one of their famous rows but I'll get to that. And next time it'll be good!


	5. Save Me From This Denile

"I look horrible!"

"You look ok Ginny."

"OK!" She shrieked, "I'm a wreck!" Angelina got up from her little chair and comforted the hysteric redhead.

"Ginny," she said, "You just had a baby. You're not getting any sleep. Of course you're a wreck. Don't worry. At the wedding, you'll look great." Ginny relaxed. The girls, Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Angelina, Penelope, Fleur, Constance, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, had gone to the robes store where Hermione was getting her wedding dress on. The girls were getting their bridesmaids dresses fitted while Hermione was in the back with her dress. Hermione had been out all week to get the details correct. She was getting married in a week and she was stressed. She had steered clear of Ron and kept herself busy with Matt, but he was now gone on business.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Mrs. Granger called. There was a shuffling.

"Yeah… wait." Came the muffled reply. There was more shuffling, a thud, some swearing and then Hermione appeared. Everyone gasped. She was wearing a strapless ivory wedding dress. The dress was very form fitting, flaring out at the waist into a medium sized train. The veil was something Harry had actually picked out when he and Hermione had gone to lunch together. It was a top hat with the veil attached, making her whole outfit look amazing.

"Hermione… you look beautiful." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks." They stayed at the shop for a while longer than Hermione flooed back to her parents place to pick up Reign, who had stayed with her father for the day.

"Hey dad," Hermione called as she entered the kitchen. Reign ran up to her mother, jumping up and down.

"You wouldn't believe what happened! Granda took me to the park and this boy was picking on this dog. I went over to him and gave him a piece of my mind and you wouldn't believe what happened. The puppy came over and played with me. Can I keep him mum! Please!" The small girl rambled. Hermione looked down at the small little mutt in her daughter's hand.

"_Reign_. We have Crookshanks." The raven jumped up and down.

"Yeah, but you told me that Crookshanks got along with dogs." Hermione sighed.

"Go play outside."

"YEAH!" She squealed as she ran out the door with the dog.

"I never said yes." Hermione called after her. She shook her head and sat down at the kitchen stool.

"How was the fitting?" Mr. Granger asked. Hermione shrugged.

"It was ok." Mrs. Granger watched her daughter for a moment.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm…"

"What's wrong? And don't tell me "nothing" because I saw that distracted look on your face." Hermione sighed.

"I'm just stressed that's all."

"Ron came over." Hermione spit out the tea she had been drinking.

"He comes over here!" Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Of course. He visits from time to time," she frowned. "He saved my daughter's life. He's welcome anytime." Hermione looked away.

"Hermione-"

"I've got to go." Hermione interrupted. She got up and went to the back door. "Reign! It's time to go!"

"Now?"

"Yes now!" The girl came in with the puppy and got her backpack.

"Buy Granda, Grandma." Hermione's parents nodded.

"Bye Reign. Hermione." Hermione waved and with that they disappeared in the green flames."

"If I find one scratch on her I swear I'll cut off everything that makes you a man." Fred and George smiled.

"Don't worry."

"We wouldn't dare hurt her." Fred said.

"Yeah. Especially since you've threatened us with dismemberment." Reign tugged on Hermione's sleeve. She leaned down and gave Reign a kiss on the head.

"Have fun." Reign nodded and left. Hermione went into her bedroom and sat down at her desk and stared at the picture on her desk. It was one of her, Harry and Ginny at their wedding. They were all waving. She sighed. She remembered the morning of Ginny's wedding day. She had been a wreck.

"_Ginny! You need to calm down."_

"_I am calm."_

"_You're pacing." Hermione pointed out. Ginny stopped and looked at her, tears in her eyes._

"_He should be here." Hermione sighed, knowing who she was talking about._

"_He would want to be here." Ginny looked outside the window._

"_I need him Hermione. Harry needs him. He was supposed to be the best man…"_

Hermione sighed again. She had finally gotten Ginny into her wedding gown after their talk. _Why am I still thinking about him?_ Just then a slam came to her door and the puppy started barking. Crookshanks, who had been lying on her bed hissed and shot out the door. Hermione grabbed her wand and walked to the bedroom door. She looked out but was unceremoniously pushed back.

"_Ron_." She hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to ask you something?" She rolled her eyes and paced the room. Ron watched her.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She begged. Ron grabbed her arm and shoved her into the wall.

"Will you just listen to me!" She stared at him wide eyed. Ron took a deep breath.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if…" he hesitated but she could tell where he was headed.

"If you hadn't have gone to Azkaban?" Ron nodded, releasing her. Hermione looked away.

"Do you?"

"Ron."

"Why can't you answer the question?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Why are you so incessant on making me leave?"

"Because I can't be distracted by you!"

"WHAT?"

"You're a distraction Ron." She looked away, tears in her eyes. "I can't think, with you around. I'm getting married… I can't deal with something like that." Ron took her hand.

"You can't marry him." Hermione closed her eyes, shrinking away back towards the wall.

"Don't." He took her head in his hands.

"Hermione look at me. No. Look at _me_." Hermione opened her eyes. "I can't let you go again. I lost you once. I'm not about to go through that again." She stared at him. He leaned in so that their lips were touching. "I love you, Hermione." He then kissed her gently. Hermione didn't struggle this time; she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. She finally pulled away, looking into his eyes. She swallowed and then hesitantly took a grip on the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She gasped. His chest was covered in scars.

"Did you do this?" she murmured. He nodded, staring at her face. She stared for a moment then leaned in and kissed his chest. He took her face and kissed her lips again, pulling her closer. Their kisses grew in intensity as he pulled her towards the bed. He laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her. His hands went up and down her body, causing her to shiver and moan. She pulled away one more time to look at him in the eyes.

"I love you, Ron…" They then plunged into a world full of love and lust. Letting waves and waves of pleasure overtake them…

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Hermione finally came to her senses... just like you wanted.

Em Quagmire- I'm not sure if you got a famous row but you got some passion!

Chick Flicks- Rock 'N' Roll- NOW! It's happened!

WhatWouldHermioneandRondo- Well... here you go!

connieewing- Thank You!

ronandmion4ever- 1st of all: I like to keep my readers happy. 2nd: No. I don't have the story written. I just have it finished in my head. All my stories have been finished even before I write them. In my head. I'm glad you have so many questions.

Padfoot-equals-lurve- no more suspence. just love.


	6. Picture This

Hermione woke the next morning, extremely comfortable. At first she forgot what had happened, but when she saw the scared chest her head was laying on she remembered completely and sighed. She looked up to see a sleeping Ron. She propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him and smiled. He looked content, happy… He had a smile on his face. She couldn't resist. Hermione leaned in and pressed her lips to his neck and blew loudly, waking up Ron.

"Ugh! 'Mione!" She started giggling. She couldn't help it. She placed her head against his chest and giggled. Ron watched her amazed. "What are you giggling about?" Hermione burst out laughing.

"You! You looked so comfortable! I couldn't help it. You looked so cute." He smiled. She calmed down and looked down at him. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"No. Don't be sorry. I haven't seen you smile like that for a long time." Hermione sobered up immediately. He reached up and touched her face, causing her eyes to flutter shut. Ron still marveled at the effect he had on her. She looked so beautiful, he felt his heart swell. He pulled her face closer and brushed his lips against hers, causing her to gasp slightly. He then put his lips to her ears.

"Please tell me this wasn't a mistake." Hermione smiled down at him, her hair falling down and tickling his neck. She traced his jaw with her finger tips.

"This is one of the things I saw… if you hadn't had gone to Azkaban…" Ron smiled.

"What were the other things?" Hermione smiled and looked out the window.

"Little red heads… running around… with your Quiddich capabilities and my brains." Ron snorted.

"Someone's getting ahead of themselves." She grinned and laid her head against his chest.

"Is this how you pictured it?" she asked quietly. Ron nodded as he gently ran his hand up and down her naked back.

"Yes… every time I thought of you." They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying each others warmth and company,when Ron heard the door close.

"Hermione."

"Hmmm…"

"Where's Reign?"

"She had a sleep over at George and Katie's place. Fred and George were supposed to show her around the shop," she replied sleepily.

"When was she supposed to come back?"

"Sometime today… Matt was supposed to pick her up from his way back from the station. Why?"

"Because I just heard the door close."

"The front door?" she mumbled.

"Yes."

"Hmmm…" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione… someone could be in the flat."

"Hermione! We're home!" Hermione sat up.

"Oh no." She stumbled out of the bed and grabbed at Ron's discarded clothing, tossing it over to him. "No, no, no, no, no…." Ron shoved on his clothes as Hermione raced around the room in frenzy, hurriedly tying up a robe she had put on.

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Hermione raced to the door and held it shut, staring at Ron. _You need to hide,_ she mouthed. _Where?_ He mouthed back.

"Hermione? Can I come in?" Hermione opened the door a crack to see Matt.

"No! I just got up." She shut the door in his face. She pointed to the closet. Ron raced over to the closet and closed the door. Hermione turned around, fixed her hair so that it covered her neck and opened the door. Matt came in and kissed her. Ron had the closet door cracked open and gagged silently. Hermione pulled away and smiled.

"How have you been? I missed you." Hermione shrugged.

"I've been good. Missing you, too." She added. She was just about to get her slippers when Matt startled her.

"What's that?" She looked up.

"What's what?" Matt pointed.

"That." Hermione and Ron watched in despair as Matt reached over on the floor and picked up a watch. _Ron._ She tried to act natural.

"Oh that! You found it. Harry owled me and said he lost it last night." _That's a loaded statement,_ Ron thought.

"Last night?" Matt asked raising his eyebrows. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what she had said.

"Yeah! Harry came over last night to talk. Ginny's been acting moody. You know. The baby and all, their both stressed. Harry needed a friend. I'll have to return it to him when" Ron was amazed once again. Hermione was able to lie easily when she was so close to being caught red-handed. Ron could tell Hermione was running out of ideas and was extremely nervous.

"Is Reign outside?" Matt nodded. Hermione jumped up.

"Well why don't you go and entertain her while I get dressed?"

"Ok." He leaned in and kissed her again. Hermione put on a smile and waited until the door was closed when she collapsed on the bed. Ron came out of the closet and sat down next to Hermione, not touching her. She handed him his watch.

"That was close," he said and for some reason Hermione started laughing. He stared at her, confused.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing about?" he asked. She pointed at him.

"You. You're so calm about this." Ron stared at her seriously.

"I have to be. I have everything to loose." Hermione turned to him and stared, amazed. "What?"

"You have grown up. Seven years ago when we were like this you were obsessed in my boobs." He smiled.

"I still am." She rolled her eyes, hitting him in the head with her pillow.

"You'd better go. Matt's going to wonder what's taking so long." Ron nodded and got up, but not before he gave Hermione a _very_ long kiss. "Are you going to take the window?" Ron nodded, opening the window. She watched him as he disappeared and then she turned and got dressed.

* * *

Hermione was panicking. Her wedding was in two days and she and Ron hadn't talked at all. She was sitting in the Burrow kitchen, talking to Mrs. Weasley when all the Weasley women entered the kitchen and crowded around Hermione. 

"Is it true?"

"Did you really?"

"It's so romantic!" Hermione was confused and so was Mrs. Weasley.

"What are you guys talking about?" Fleur pointed out the window where Fred, George, Charlie and Harry were crowding around an embarrassed Ron. Her eyes widened.

"He told you!" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"We made him tell us. You two have been acting strange all week since Matt came back and so we decided to get to the bottom of it. So! Is it true?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." The girl's grins widened. "Oh come on! It happened so fast!" Penelope nudged her.

"But you loved it anyway. Enough to almost get caught." All the girls gasped.

"You were almost caught!" Hermione turned to Penelope.

"How do you know?" She smiled mischievously.

"Percy," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Matt and Percy talk at work and Percy told me that Matt told him that when he came to your flat the other day that you were acting kind of strange. Kind of like you were hiding something. I can put two and two together." The girls leaned in and Hermione sighed.

"Matt arrived when Ron and I were still in bed. Ron was in the closet when Matt came into the room." Ginny looked at Hermione seriously.

"Hermione… what are you going to do?" She looked up at the girls.

"I don't know…"

A/N: She's sneaky isn't she!

ronandmion4ever- It seems that everytime I let them have some quality time I have to get it distrupted. don't I. ;-)

Padfoot-equals-lurve- That would be funny...

WhatWouldHermioneandRondo- I'm happy that you're happy!

connieewing- So farhappy endings seem to be my specialty! jk.


	7. A New Daddy

Hermione stared at herself. _What am I doing?_ She was standing in front of a full mirror in her wedding gown. She was alone and confused. She had refused to talk to Ron and had tried to erase the past few days from her memory. She looked down at her hands. Yesterday had been horrible. Ron had come to see her…

"_Ron, please."_

"_Why? So you can go and lie to yourself in front of everybody. So you can marry a man you don't love?" Hermione left the kitchen._

"_Just forget what happened." Ron grabbed her._

"_FORGET! How can I forget what happened? How can you pretend that it never happened?" Hermione tried to pull away._

"_Just go Ron!" She pleaded. He stared at her disbelievingly._

"_What happened to you? What happened to the Hermione Granger that wasn't afraid to take a chance? What happened to the Gryffindor Hermione who was brave enough to let go and trust others?" Hermione shook her head, tears poring out._

"_Please, Ron." Ron slammed his hand against the wall causing a big hole to appear. Hermione's eyes widened. He rested his head against the wall, breathing hard._

"_Hermione don't do this. Don't do this."_

"Hermione?" She turned to find not Ginny but Harry. He stared at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful." She looked down at her hands.

"What are you doing here?" He frowned.

"I thought you could use some comforting." Hermione turned to the mirror.

"What am I doing Harry?" Harry stepped up to her and looked in the mirror.

"You're getting married." She looked at him.

"Then why don't I feel happy?" Harry pulled her into a hug. She clung to him, trying desperately not to cry.

"Everyone gets the jitters." He said lamely. Hermione pulled away.

"I'm a coward, Harry." Harry stared at her.

"What?" She went over and sat down on the bed.

"I'm running away. I'm taking the easy way out." Harry went over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hermione… do you want to get married?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Harry. Every girl wants to get married." He rolled his eyes.

"_Fine…_ Hermione… are you walking down the isle to the right man?" She looked away.

"I don't know…" Harry took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you?" She stared into his eyes and tears appeared.

"No…" she said quietly. Harry smiled, getting up.

"Good. I'll go tell Matt." Her head jerked up, surprised.

"What?" He grinned.

"You have a man to get." She got up, and hugged him.

"I love you, Harry." He smiled into her hair.

"I love you too. Now go get that big jerk before you change your bloody mind." She smiled.

* * *

Ron stared out the window as he heard the faint pop outside the door. Ron was in his bedroom. He heard the door click as someone unlocked it and he heard the gentle steps heading for his room. He kept his gaze forward as the door opened.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a wedding?" Hermione smiled.

"The groom didn't show up. There was a mix up in the invitations."

"Really?" Hermione leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah. It turns out I said yes to the wrong man." Ron stiffened.

"Really?" She approached him cautiously.

"Turns out that the man I was going to marry ended up being sent to prison for seven years because he was stupid enough to get himself in detention." Ron grinned.

"Yeah, well. Boys will be boys." He turned around and faced Hermione, staring at her apparel. "Nice dress." She smiled.

"Thank you. I was saving it for a special occasion." He mocked her, looking startled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh really. What was that?" She smiled.

"I'll tell you after you get rid of that hole you left in my wall." Their noses were touching, making Hermione feel slightly weak. Ron could feel it and he smiled.

"You feel weak."

"I do not." He grinned.

"Oh I think you do."

"How would you know?"

"My masculinity is too much for you to handle." She snorted, rudely.

"Yeah. And I'm Chudley Cannons head coach." He put his finger to her mouth.

"Must we fight?"

"It's what we do."

"Can we do anything else?"

"I'll show you if you shut up."

"My pleasure." She pulled him closer, setting her lips firmly against his. His hands immediately went to her back pulling her body closer, causing her to moan.

"Mummy!" Hermione pulled away to see Reign run in with her flower girl's dress on. Reign smiled when she saw Ron. She ran up to Hermione and pulled on her dress.

"Is Ron going to be my daddy?" She asked. Hermione looked up at Ron and then shook her head, smiling.

"Not right now… it's a little too early for him to be your daddy."

"Why?" Hermione looked down at her daughter.

"Because, I have some things to take care of before anything happens." Reign smiled and went over to Ron.

"I knew she loved you."

**The End... Just Kidding!**

**A/N: R/R!**


	8. A New Beggining

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series, I just own this story... **

"Oy! Watch where you two aim those things!"

"Sorry!"

"Bill! Where is Clare's bottle?"

"How should I know?"

"Charlie Weasley, you touch that pudding one more time and I'll make sure you won't be able to taste it!"

"Ah mum!"

"Mummy! Uncle Percy's here!"

"Hey Perce. How've you been?"

"Oh Penelope! Sit down! You look ready to pop one out any minute now!"

"Aunt Hermione!" Hermione smiled as she entered the kitchen. Ginny walked up to her and gave her a hug, as best as she could. It seemed like all the Weasley wives were pregnant!

"Reign! Come in here! Bring your brothers with you." Reign walked in, J.T. and Jackson in tow.

"Mum. These two through stink bombs on the Quiddich field. It smells horrible." Everyone looked at Fred and George. They smiled and waved.

"They asked for some." Fleur rolled her eyes, gathering up the two kids and escorting them to the backyard where the others were.

"I swear, 'Ermione. Your kids are getting like those two every minute." Hermione shuddered.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"Are the kids asleep?" Hermione looked at him and smiled. 

"Yes." Ron smiled and pulled her on top of him and stared into her eyes.

"Good, because we haven't been spending enough time together." She raised an eyebrow.

"On the contrary. I think we spent time together yesterday." Ron snorted.

"Yeah right. I dropped you off at St. Mungos and then picked you up. That doesn't count. Anyway. You never told me why you were there." She leaned in and kissed him on the nose.

"Do you really care?" Ron looked at her.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I just read somewhere that a husband is supposed to know what his wife is doing at all times." It was Hermione's turn to snort.

"You read. Since when?" Ron rolled over, placing her beneath him.

"Now you're insulting me." She smiled up at him.

"No. I just would like to know when you started reading. You know. To congratulate the person who managed to actually get you to do that." Ron looked insulted.

"You know. For that, you will be punished." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really." He leaned into her ear.

"Yes." He said in the sexiest voice Hermione had ever heard. She sighed. Ron's hands began to slide up her body, when suddenly he dug his fingers into her side.

"RON!" she gasped, squirming and kicking, trying her best to get out from under him. He just smiled.

"You never answered my question…" She just laughed. He was still tickling her.

"Can't… breathe…" she gasped. He rolled his eyes and rolled off of her. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him.

"I'm pregnant Ron." He sat up.

"What?" She smiled.

"We're going to have two extra girls in the family in about eight months…" He gave her his lop sided grin and kissed her. He then pulled away.

"I love you…" She smiled.

"I know." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her again, only this time… he didn't bother pulling away.

**The End**

A/N: I hope you liked the story. I'm sorry I didn't update, I was paying more time to **_Time Changes Everything_**. THANK YOU!

illusion100: Thank you for reading.

ronandmion4ever: It would have been funny... Glad you agree with Reign.

Em Quagmire: Thanks for everything! I'm glad Matt's out of the picture also.

Padfoot-equals-lurve: LOL! Thanks for reading:-)

Lovin-Lonnie: This does have a happy ending! Thanks for reading.

connieewing: Ah Connieewing... don't think I forgot you. You were one of my first reviewers. Thank you!


End file.
